lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Wagner promo (Boise)
COLOR="Red"IThe scene opens outside of the Taco Bell Arena in Boise, Idaho. You can hear the fans cheering as there waiting in line to get in. Out comes a cameraman following Dr. Wagner who is holding a mic. The crowd gives Dr. Wagner a mixed reaction /I/COLOR COLOR="Red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR BHELLOO LPW FANS WELCOMEEEE TO INSANITYYYYY LIVE FROM THE TACO BELL ARENA IN BOISE, IDAHO!!/B COLOR="Red"ICrowd cheers and breaks into an Insanity chant./I/COLOR COLOR="red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR I came out here, because Little Red sent this cameraman into my locker room asking me to give my thoughts on my match tonight. I got to thinking for a few seconds and I said why not just come outside where all the fans are and give you all my thoughts face to face. Tonight I will face The Founder of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance and LPW Hall of Famer Villiano 187 in a Lucha Libre match. I had the pleasure of facing Villiano, in my first match here on Insanity and well that match I lost to him and Krimson Mask. I was a rookie back then, I made one too many mistakes, but things are different now. COLOR="red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR Going into this match many close friends and fans asked are you afraid of Villiano and his experience? I answered them with a no, because let’s be honest Villiano’s career is dwindling down and mine is on the rise. Villiano may have all the experience in the world, but his career is close to its end. He’s not as fast as he used to be and the age is really getting to him. Just another old guy who wants to stay in the spotlight, but he needs to realize that his career is really at its end. COLOR="Red"ICrowd boos Dr. Wagner and they start a Dr. Wagner sucks chant . Dr. WAGNER SUCKS!! DR. WAGNER SUCKS!!/I/COLOR COLOR="Red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR Boo me all you want, but I’m only saying the truth. Villiano reminds me a lot of The Great El Santo. El Santo wrestled till he was sixty-five and people say that he had an oxygen tank by ringside, because every 5 minutes he would need to stop and get fresh air. El Santo is another great example of an old guy who didn’t know when to call it quits. COLOR="red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR Villiano do you really want to be wrestling till your sixty-five like El Santo? Do you want to be remembered as that old guy who didn’t know when to call it quits? COLOR="Red"IThe fans boo louder, but Dr. Wagner ignores them./I/COLOR COLOR="red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR Tonight not only will you the fans witness a great Lucha Libre match, with some of the great classic Lucha Libre holds and top rope maneuvers, but tonight you will also witness the rise of a new star here in LPW and that rising star is me. When I defeat Villiano tonight my career will soar and Villiano’s career will come to a tragic end. Yes his career will come to a tragic end, because I’m going to do Villiano a favor and finally retire him for good. I’m going to humiliate him in the middle of that ring and when the time is right I’m going to pin him one.. two..three. Afterwards the ref will raise my hand in victory and you will all witness a historic moment in LPW History. COLOR="Red"I Dr. Wagner pauses for a second and looks around at the fans./I/COLOR COLOR="red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR Tonight I take another step on my road to becoming a star. No one is going to stop me and no one better get in my way. Dr. Wagner has gone from being a punk rookie to slowly ascending in the ranks of LPW. It’s been tough, but I’m getting there and letting go of everything has helped me become better. You the fans will never understand this, but it doesn’t matter. Boo or cheer me I’m still going to go out there to that ring every night with the goal of become one of the best here in LPW. I want my name to be in the history books of lpw, I want to be one of those guys that the fans will talk about for years and remember even after I’m finally retired someday. I will accomplish my goal and that is a promise. COLOR="Red"IDr. Wagner stares at the ground and turns around and heads back into the arena. Some fans cheer him and some others start booing him. The cameraman follows right behind Dr. Wagner. Dr. Wagner gets to his locker room and closes the door right in the cameraman’s face./I/COLOR COLOR="Green"Phantom Lord:/COLOR Nice speech kid. COLOR="Red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR What are you doing here? If I remember correctly we don’t associate with each other anymore. COLOR="Green"Phantom Lord:/COLOR Take it easy, I just thought I would stop by and wish my prodigy good luck in his match tonight. COLOR="Red"Dr. Wagner/COLOR You thought wrong so do me a favor and leave. COLOR="Green"Phantom Lord:/COLOR Not just yet and remember you owe me respect even though you call me your ex mentor I’m still truly your mentor. COLOR="Red"Dr. Wagner/COLOR You’re my ex mentor. Keep in mind that we still have unfinished business at hand. Your time is coming Phantom just remember that. I haven’t forgotten about things. COLOR="Green"Phantom Lord:/COLOR Everything in due time. Focus on your opponent tonight and then afterwards you can watch as I become The New Hardcore Champion. Who knows? I might feel generous enough after becoming champion that, I might let you tag along with me again so you can see what it’s like standing next to a champion. COLOR="Red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR No thank you. I’m fine on my own, I don’t need you holding me back. COLOR="red"I Dr. Wagner stares out the window. Phantom walks up to Wagner, and Wagner turns to face Phantom as he does Phantom connects Wagner with a right hand and pushes Wagner to the ground. /I/COLOR COLOR="Green"Phantom Lord:/COLOR Bye kid. COLOR="red"IPhantom walks out of the room closing the door behind him and laughing as he leaves. Dr. Wagner gets up furious and starts punching a wall./I/COLOR COLOR="Red"Dr. Wagner:/COLOR That’s it Phantom you will see tonight what your prodigy can do. Never again will you do this never again. COLOR="red"IThe scene closes as Dr. Wagner throws a chair against the wall./I/COLOR OOC: Promo Fin Category:Promos